


Happy la la la

by Lee_Hanho



Series: Mirror Mirror [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Hanho/pseuds/Lee_Hanho
Summary: Минхён очень любит улыбку брата, а Марку, чтобы быть счастливым, нужен только младший, который носом утыкается в шею, шепчет всякие глупости и делает сто снимков в секунду, ведь это память, ведь это самые ценные мгновения.
Relationships: Mark Lee / Lee Minhyung - Relationship
Series: Mirror Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818499
Kudos: 2





	Happy la la la

— Эй, Марк, ещё всего одно фото!   
  
Лето в этом году выдалось жарким. Солнце светило, играя со смоляными волосами Ли-старшего, а лёгкий ветерок портил и так неуложенную причёску. Минхён смотрит на брата и видит настоящее произведение искусства. Они близнецы, но даже так слишком не похожи: Марк предпочитает чёрный, гитару и звёздное небо, пока Минхён пробует на себе все цвета радуги, читает рэп и с каждым разом всё больше влюбляется в улыбку старшего.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я больше не буду приставать к тебе.   
  
Брюнет смеётся, мотает головой и подзывает младшего к себе. Целует в щёку, одной рукой приобнимая, а второй перебирая слегка погрубевшие после очередной покраски — в этот раз каштановые — волосы. Иногда Минхён ведёт себя как самый настоящий ребёнок: надувает губки, а на лбу появляется складка, которую так и хочется разгладить большим пальцем, но Марк не против, потому что такому брату хочется дарить всю свою любовь, собственно, что он и делает.   
  
— Врёшь…

***

**_— Я люблю тебя._**   
  
Минхён выглядит серьёзным, Марк даже пугается. Это первый раз, когда они говорят об этом **открыто** , это первый раз, когда об этом говорит **он**.   
  
— Не бросай меня…   
  
Они сидели на крыше родительского дома, разговаривая о всякой чепухе, пока младший не заставил брата отвлечься от поисков на небосводе созвездия Большой медведицы. Минхён вселенную видит в глазах старшего, в своих же — _пустота_.   
  
— Что ты такое говоришь? Эй, Минхённи, солнце!   
  
Марк подсаживается ближе к младшему, притягивает к себе за талию так, чтобы парень сел ему на колени, а Минхён ластится, носом в шею утыкается, вдыхая аромат родного и такого желанного тела.   
  
— Я никогда не брошу тебя, слышишь? Никогда.   
  
Он целует аккуратно, нежно, бережно держа лицо брата в ладонях, потому что младший заслуживает только так — со всей любовью, со всей искренностью. Шатен двигается ближе, дышит тяжело, когда Ли-старший чертит дорожку от губ к шее, прикусывает легонько, вырывая из уст Минхёна первый стон.   
  
**_«Я тоже люблю тебя»_** тонет где-то в поцелуе.

***

Минхён просыпается из-за всхлипов, доносящихся с верхнего этажа двуспальной кровати. В комнате темно, и только лунный свет, который пробирается сквозь щель в шторах, не даёт парню поставить ногу мимо лестничной ступеньки. Кошмары не тревожили Марка уже очень давно, поэтому младший не на шутку пугается, когда видит брата, который мечется по кровати, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, а на щеках появляются дорожки слёз. Шатен прижимается к парню, лбом касаясь лба, так, что дыхание старшего, слишком громкое и тяжелое, опаляет его губы. Минхён слушает участившееся сердцебиение брата.   
  
— Тише, Марк, успокойся.   
  
Младший крепче сжимает близнеца в объятиях, пока Марк не успокаивается, носом зарываясь в шею парня.   
  
— Всё будет хорошо.

***

— Давай сбежим?   
  
Эта идея всплывает в голове старшего очень неожиданно, но он сразу же делится ею с братом, потому что она кажется безумно правильной, потому что Минхён точно поддержит её.   
  
— И куда же?   
  
Марк смотрит на парня глазами, в которых миллиарды звёзд основали свою галактику, улыбается ярко-ярко, притягивая младшего к себе так, чтобы близнец сел ему на колени, и головой мотает. Им не нужно произносить слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Эта связь всегда была чем-то особенным, понятным только им двоим.   
  
_**«Куда угодно, лишь бы с тобой»**_

***

— Стой!   
  
Младший достаёт фотоаппарат, делая пару снимков на память. Уже завтра они улетают в Сеул, неизвестно насколько покидая родной Ванкувер. Марк в свете фонаря особенно прекрасен, а Минхён слишком сильно влюблён. Он прячет вещь в рюкзак, подходит к брату и обнимает его, губами мажет по скуле, пока никто не видит. Пускай тайно, пускай украдкой, но они вместе, они есть друг у друга, а это самое главное.   
  
— Ты моё счастье, _**Маркури**_. — Я знаю,   
— Я знаю, _**солнце**_ , потому что ты — моё.


End file.
